Suck It Down
'Suck It Down '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Cryptie and Sniffles search for a legendary black hole to find out what is inside. Roles Starring *Cryptie *Sniffles Featuring *Lifty & Shifty *Josh *Psycho *Flaky Appearances *Lumpy *Generic Tree Friends Plot Lumpy parks an ambulance outside an asylum and brings Cryptie inside, believing him to be insane. Cryptie says he has caught evidence of a black hole and presents a clear photograph, but Lumpy assumes it is just a hoax. After Cryptie gets locked up, Sniffles arrives to set him free. Cryptie begs him that the black hole exists, and Sniffles gets curious. Cryptie shows Sniffles the snapshots he has taken of the black hole, located in the center of town. He explains that, for many years, people have wondered what was inside it. Rumor says that if the plug in the hole is removed, it will either expose something extraordinary, or suck in and kill everyone. Sniffles' curiosity is peaked and he joins Cryptie's quest. A bunch of theories exist on what is inside the hole. One is a hidden city (similar to Atlantis). Overhearing this, Psycho imagines himself entering the city and murdering its inhabitants. As the two exit, Cryptie says there is also gold in the black hole, bringing in the attention of Lifty and Shifty as well. Sniffles runs into Josh and Flaky, then talks about the black hole. Having heard of it, Josh and Falky say they have always wondered what was inside. Upon building a rocketship, Sniffles hops in along with Josh, Flaky and Cryptie. As the quartet blasts off, Lifty and Shifty use a stolen rocketship to follow the chase. Oblivious to them, Psycho is on the outside of the ship with his straitjacket tied around it. They dash through space and search for hours, until finally spotting the plugged up hole in the center of the solar system. Sniffles and Cryptie pull on the plug while Josh awaits for the discovery, but Flaky worries about imminent death. Lifty and Shifty arrive with crowbars and try to pry the hole open. Not too far away, Psycho tries to untie his straitjacket from the spaceship. Very soon, a gravitational pull is felt coming into hole. As objects get sucked in, Flaky tries to run/float away while everyone else continues trying to open the hole. Flaky passes by Psycho and cuts him free with her quills. Psycho smashes Flaky on the rocket and floats to the hole, kicking Lifty and Shifty's heads off. He tries pulling on the hole, but fails since his hands were still in the straitjacket. Cryptie and Sniffles finally remove the plug and Psycho gets sucked into the hole. Josh then gets sucked in, followed by Sniffles as he was about to pull out his camera. Cryptie tries driving away with the rocketship, but gets pulled in as well, screaming and seeing a bright light moments before his apparent doom. It is revealed that the whole thing was a dream, coming from a still screaming Cryptie in a padded asylum room. Sniffles and Josh look at Cryptie before walking away from their visit. The view pans upward into space, revealing that a plugged black hole actually does exist. Moral "''Don't pull the plug on your beliefs." Deaths #In Psycho's thoughts, citizens of a hidden city are murdered by him. #Flaky is smashed into a rocketship. #Lifty and Shifty are decapitated. #Psycho, Josh, Sniffles and Cryptie supposedly died in the hole (like all the deaths, these were imagined). Trivia *All the deaths in this episode were just in a dream. Therefore, nobody actually died. *This episode is similar to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode The Main Drain. *The plug in the black hole is really a giant cork (hence a giant corkscrew on the tip of Sniffles' rocketship). Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes